Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale
Maxevil= The Pokemon Battle Royale 2 is What-if Death Battle; though it pits between Meganium, Feraligator, and Typhlosion. Description Meganium vs Feraligtor vs Typhlosion! Did you choose the strongest Pokemon of the Johto Region? Interlude Boomstick: Do you have some kind of obsession with Pokémon, Wiz? Wiz: No! but the question of who would win out of the second row of starter Pokémon, is still being requested. Boomstick: Alright, Meganium! The plant reviving monster. Feraligator! The ferocious blue biter. And Typhlosion! The grown ass volcano mouse. ''' Wiz: And for the fair assessment of this fight, we will observing maxed out wild Pokemon, which means no special EV training and no tutored moves are allowed; now I didn't say 'No Mega Evolutions', because they do not mega evolve as of right now, but if they do later on, that will not be allowed either; that way any and all player influence is avoided. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armours, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Meganium Wiz: The first Johto starter Pokemon evolves from Chikorita to Bayleef and finally to Meganium, the Herb Pokemon. Boomstick: Well, at least she's pretty, compared to her Kanto counterpart. Wiz: While it lacks in Attack, Special Attack, and Speed, it makes up for having a pretty good amount of Defense and Special Defense. Boomstick: But she can easily use her moves when she wants to win her battles, including using leaf-like projectiles on Pokemnon between Razor Leaf, Magical Leaf, Petal Dance, and Petal Blizzard; and even use her Body Slam with a good chance of stunning her foes. Wiz: Meganium also has some different shield moves like Reflect and Light Screen, and protect itself from any status with Safeguard, but when it does get a status, not a problem cause it can use Aromatherapy to heal itself from any status conditions and heal itself with Synthesis and uses Sweet Scent to raise its acurracy for its Poison Powder. Boomstick: But who needs that when you got a super laser! Like Venusaur before her, Meganium can charge a Solar beam so powerful, her foes won't know what hit them. Wiz: Being a Grass-type Pokemon, it is strong against Water types, and weak to Fire types, with its defenses and moveset, it may have what it takes to win. Pokedex: "Meganium, the Herb Pokemon. Meganium have the ability to fully restore dried up plants and bring them back to life with its breath." Feraligator Wiz: The second Johto starter Pokemon evolves from Totodile to Croconaw and finally to Feraligator, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Boomstick: And it looks like it went to the gym cause he is such a powerhouse. Wiz: Well, the only stats that are high for him are its Attack and Defense. Boomstick: He can tear his foes to shreds with scratch and Slash, and seeing he is a big Crocodile, he can use his sharp teeth to bite his foes like Bite, Crunch, and its only Ice-type move Ice Fang. Wiz: Feraligator has additional physical attacks as well such as Chip Away which can deal damage and surprisingly ignore any shield moves of the foes, Agility to help increase its Speed, Superpower to deal damage but lowers it Attack and Defense, and when it has low HP it uses Flail. Boomstick: And being a Water Pokemon he has three Water moves, Water Gun, Aqua Tail, and his powerful move, Hydro Pump. Wiz: Also being a Water type, Feraligator is strong against Fire types, but weak to Grass types. Boomstick: But he can turn the tides with his only Ice move that I just mentioned. Wiz: If Feraligator does all this, it maybe dangerously unpredictable. Pokedex: "Feraligator, the Big Jaw Pokemon. The Final evolution of Totodile. Once a Feraligatr has clamped its powerful jaws around an opponent, it won't let go until the opponent is defeated." Typhlosion Wiz: The final Johto starter Pokemon evolves from Cyndaquil to Quilava and finally to Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokemon. Boomstick: So how did this thing come, did a badger get drunk and made out with a volcano and survived only to have given by the volcano nine months later and raised it out of shame then it evolved and the other badgers are like, 'That' friggin' awesome!' so they started banging volcanoes the same way that the turtles are doing to the tanks? Wiz: R-r-r-right. Anyhow, Typhlosion exceeds with Speed and Special Attack, whjile needing trouble on everything else. But it can raise its defense using Defense Curl. Boomstick: He is also quite the fighter, too. Typhlosion uses it quick attack to get his strikes first and can use its Rollout to ram his foes over. Wiz: But most of its damaging moves are Fire Type. Boomstick: Exactly, He can use Flame Wheel to surround itself in flames, and charge up its Fire type moves to be powerful with Flame Charge; Typhlosion can even use Flamethrower and two moves that gave him the name, Volcano Pokemon, which are Lava Plume and Eruption. Wiz: Being a Fire type, it is strong against Grass types, but weak to Water types. Boomstick: Like Charizard, though, he is so fast and deadly that he'll fight his foes before they get a chance. Typhlosion roars. Fight (Cue the theme song of Kiloude City) In a wild Johto forest, Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil are sitting happily with each other like the dearest of friends until they see a giant claw hovers above them, starts to open up, and bury the 300 rare candies on top of the Pokémon and departs away. Then a few glowing beams emerge from the Rare Candy pile and cause an explosion, unleashing three brutish Pokémon known as Meganium, Feraligatr, and Typhlosion to respectfully replace Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil. The three beasts see each other, but do not recognize each other thus they get furious, to see them as dangerous foes and get to their fighter stances. FIGHT! (Cue Johto Pokémon Battle from Super Smash Bros. Melee) Typhlosion uses quick attack on Meganium, but Meganium uses Light Screen to block the Fire Pokémon’s move, Feraligatr joins in the fight by charging at Meganium and using Chip Away followed with an Ice Fang, the herb Pokémon herself screeches in pain from the Big Jaw Pokemon’s icy bite. Typhlosion uses Flame Wheel to put itself between itself and Feraligatr, which causes it to let its ice powered teeth to let go of Meganium, while Typhlosion and Feraligatr try to duke out with each other using their fangs and teeth. Meganium uses Synthesis to recover whatever damage it lost, and used Sweet Scent to get Feraligatr and Typhlosion's attention, and it worked to the point where the two beasts even stop scratching at each other and smell the sweet fragrance to see where it was coming from. Meanwhile then, Meganium uses Petal Blizzard, but Feraligatr and Typhlosion used their speedy moves (Agility from Feraligtr, Quick Attack from Typhlosion) to evade the Petal Blizzard, all being done in the style of “The Matrix where even Feraligatr loses his footing, but then Feraligatr sees a nearby pond and succeeds to use the pond to hide, especially when it is revealed that Meganium was getting ready to use Solar Beam, and that Typhlosion was getting ready to use Flamethrower. And after Feraligatr hides in the pond, Meganium then uses Solar Beam whilst Typhlosion used Flamethrower and the two attacks connect and meet to create and cause an explosion! That same explosion has managed to cause a white colored black-out. (Cue the theme of the Elite Four battle from Pokémon X and Y) As we resume the area, it is turned into a wasteland due to explosion made of the connection between Meganium’s Solar Beam and Typhlosion’s Flamethrower, with the exception of the pond, or at the very least, being steamed away just a little bit from the same explosion, in which Feraligatr comes out of the Water to see if there are any survivors and sees Meganium, who spots the Big Jaw Pokémon and tries to uses a grass move like another Petal Blizzard, but to its surprise from behind it, Meganium was unable to do that, because Typhlosion (who survived the explosion as well as Meganium and Feraligatr) comes dashing at the Herb Pokémon and it uses Flame Wheel to burn Meganium's petals, causing Meganium to roar in pain from the burning flames of Typhlosion’s attack, it was so intense, Feraligatr was now knowing the fact that both of his foes have survived the explosion, despite not being that much surprised, and just when Meganium thought that couldn’t get any worst, it actually did, because Typhlosion uses Lava Plume on Meganium to kill it for good, Meganium tries to roar for help while trying to escape the attack, but it was no use, because of her low speed, it was unable to outrun the attack, so the Herb Pokémon is now nothing but cinders and ashes. (Cue the Theme of the Team Flare Battle from Pokémon X and Y) Then just when Typhlosion thought he was victorious, he realized (thanks to the water gun attack hitting him in the back of the neck) that there is Feraligotr, his other foe. That’s right, there is only the two between Typhlosion and Feraligatr, They charge at each other like before when Meganium was around and alive, and just when Feraligatr tries to slash Typhlosion with his Slash, the Volcano Pokémon uses Defense Curl, and is receiving less damage from Feraligatr while dishing out some quick attacks, but did that stop Feraligtr? No, and it is because Feraligatr then uses Chip Away and broke Typhlosion's defense with success, and possibly its neck in the process so that the flames can’t even come out of Typhlosion’s neck, then Feraligatr uses Superpower on it to crack his back in half so Typhlosion cannot use any more physical moves to attack the Big Jaw Pokémon and defend itself with and the same Big Jaw Pokémon followed with a finishing move on Typhlosion with its powerful Water type move, Hydro Pump, even to the point where it is aiming directly into its mouth filling him up with water like a balloon and it is also even causing his lower part (his belly and waist area) to expand bigger from the water by the minute until all of a sudden, Feraligatr launched him into the sky still filling him up with water from its Hydro Pump until it exploded into a bloody bomb, causing Typhlosion’s blood to rain all over the wasteland and certain pieces of Typhlosion’s body to be scattered in certain areas, including its head that is now rendered lifeless that has landed just three feet away from the Big Jaw Pokémon who is even poured by a few blood drop like rain drops. Feraligatr, seeing that he is the only one of the three left in his fight, then beats its chest in the style of Tarzan and roars in victory, which his roar can be echoed from miles away, thus it decided to use the pond water to wash off the blood and then pick up the skull of his foe and decide to start eating the flesh to gain any nutrients from the dead volcano Pokémon. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Whoa, the Croc can rock! Wizard: Now this fight is quite similar to the one with Venusaur, Blastoise, and Charizard in certain ways, but it is also different in certain others, like when Feraligatr uses Chip Away to break the defenses of Meganium's Light Screen and Typhlosion's Defense Curl. But remember the Rock, Paper, Scissors factor we mentioned in the Kanto fight. Boomstick: Guess both Meganium and Typhlosion should've known when they had more than they can chew. Wiz: The winner is Feraligatr. Trivia *This is Maxevil's sixth Death Battle episode, along with both Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom and Catwoman vs Black Cat before it, those three along with were decided on which could be the fourth episode after Pete vs Bowser. *This is the second of Maxevil's Death Battle that played somewhat similar to a Death Battle that happened, the first is Pete vs Bowser, and the last three being the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Pikachu vs Stitch, and Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder. *This is the fourth of Maxevil's Death Battles that pit 2 or more combatants who are animals against each other; the first three are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, and Pete vs Bowser; and the next nineteen are Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Leatherhead vs Al Negator, Raphael vs Charizard, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Banjo vs Klonoa, Simba vs The Beast, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Big the Cat vs Patrick Star, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, and Plankton vs Mojo jojo. *This is the first of Maxevil's Death Battle to be a Battle Royale and the first to pit 2 or more characters from the same series against each other; the next three episodes are the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, and the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil); whilst the Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil) served as just Maxevil's fifth Battle Royale. **This is also the first of Maxevil's Death Battles to pit 2 or more characters from the same company against each other, the next seventeen are the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Meta Knight vs Lucario, Peach vs Lucina, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), the Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Mario vs Fox McCloud, Groudon vs Bowser, Simba vs The Beast, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Misty vs Serena, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, and Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man. **This is the first of Maxevil's 'Company' themed Death Battles that two or more characters from Nintendo are pitted against each other, the next nine are Meta Knight vs Lucario, Peach vs Lucina, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Mario vs Fox McCloud, Groudon vs Bowser, Lorelei vs Malva, Misty vs Serena, and Ash Ketchum vs Nia. Who would you be rooting for? Meganium Feraligatr Typhlosion |-| IntroEagle= Description Meganium vs Typlosion vs Feraligatr! You've seen the fight between the first generation starters! But with the second generation, everybody wants to be a master! In the end, let's see which of these Pocket Monsters has the Heart and Soul to take the victory! Trivia *The set release date for this battle is set to be the same date that Pokemon Sword and Shield are released in celebration for the upcoming games. * Category:Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Season 1 Maxevil Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:IntroEagle's Fights